As electronic apparatuses become increasingly prevalent and pervasive in our society, people increasingly utilize electronic apparatuses to view map information. Many users may utilize electronic apparatuses for purposes relating to viewing map information. Many such users are becoming increasingly aware of issues associated with privacy, data collection, etc. As such, it may be desirable to configure an electronic apparatus such that the electronic apparatus retains at least partial user privacy.